Demigods do stuff
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens behind the scenes of the demigods' lives? From bad singing to pet sitting, read all about what happens when you mix humour, love and a few ADHD teens to create a wacky story filled with laughs!
1. Demigods get in trouble

**Hi! This story/fic was something me and my friends thought up. I have finally decided to write it! **

**Note: in this story, HOO never happened, but Piper, Jason and Leo are still at CHB, along with Calypso. This is going to be a bunch of one shots about stuff the demigods get up to.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own PJO and HOO. I will someday. Maybe. Probably not. I only own my OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

"Annabeth!" A girl ran into the Athena cabin. Her green eyes told Annabeth this was an emergency.

"Annabeth! Percy won't stop annoying Coral so she bit him."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but grinned at the smaller fourteen year old girl- Percy's half sister.

"I'm coming." She stood up and walked out of the cabin with her.

"Honestly Holly, why do you have to keep Coral in the Poseidon cabin anyway?" Annabeth scolded the younger blonde haired girl. Coral was Holly's pet kitten-dolphin hybrid. When in water, Coral was a black dolphin with whiskers; when on land, she was a fluffy blue kitten with a dorsal fin. She also had the ability to breathe fire- but no one knew where that had come from.

"Coral gets scared. She's just a little kitten. And there's a much bigger chance of her dying in the wild than at Percy's hands. I looked it up." Holly looked up at Annabeth with huge puppy dog eyes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and bit back a grin. "Honestly. Poseidon kids aren't supposed to be that smart."

Holly grinned. "Well, I am technically related to Athena."

Holly's mother was a descendent of Athena- therefore Holly was slightly smarter than other children.

"But the technically part doesn't count. Otherwise you'd technically be related to everyone here."

Holly seemed to ponder the thought. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's bad enough having Percy as a half brother. Imagine having someone like Castor as a cousin." She shuddered.

Castor was 14- a typical son of Hermes. He was cocky, playful and very naughty. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a constant smirk plastered on his face.

"Holly, everyone knows you wouldn't like Castor to be your cousin because you are absolutely and totally in love with him." Annabeth widened her eyes at her statement. "Oh gods, I'm spending way too much time in Piper's cabin."

Holly glared at Annabeth, her face tinged scarlet. Her glare was surprisingly scarier than Annabeth's.

"I do not like Castor!" She protested weakly, shoving Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." She opened the door to the Poseidon cabin and Percy staggered out, Coral hanging from his arm.

"Blasted cat." He cursed as he shook his arm around, trying to shake the kitten off. After a few moments of flailing about, Coral seemed to decide that she didn't want to be flight about in the air, and dropped off, only to immediately race off towards the Hermes cabin.

"Oh, Coral!" Holly shook her head and ran off after her kitten.

Percy shook his head. "Honestly. I always wanted a little sister. Now I just wish she was gone."

Annabeth smiled. "Oh, come off it. You know you love her." She reached up and pecked Percy on the lips; he smiled goofily at her.

"Come on." She pulled him outside. "Let's go help Holly."

"Gah!"

"Blasted cat!"

The yells from the Hermes cabin were audible from the big house. Holly rushed inside to find the Hermes cabin in a huge mess- well, an even huger mess than usual. Coral was busy ripping out the stuffing of one young child's pillow; a few bunks were scorched.

"Coral!" Holly scolded, scooping the kitten into her arms.

"Holly! Can you watch your blasted kitten!" Castor picked his way through the mess to Holly.

"It's not my fault." Holly petted Coral. "Percy was the one who let her out. And besides, if you weren't so loud, she wouldn't have panicked and scorched your bunk."

"That's not the point!" Castor yelled. "That cat needs to be trained!"

Coral had visibly stiffened and made to run; Holly whispered a few soothing words, and she soon calmed down, relaxing in her arms.

"Be quiet! I don't want her to bolt again!" Holly scolded.

Castor narrowed his eyes at Holly. "So you let Coral bolt to my cabin, but now you keep her still?"

Holly nodded. "Oh, so I should just let her go? Like... This?" she dropped Coral and in a flash the kitten was gone, heading off to the dining pavilion.

"What on earth did you just do?" Castor exploded.

"You said it was unfair that only the Hermes cabin would get wrecked. It's not my fault I accidentally dropped Coral." Holly shrugged, then ran off to find Coral.

The dining pavilion was a wreck. Tables were scorches, benches were lying everywhere and one of the columns had toppled over.

"Holly!" The loud voice came from Dionysus.

"Yes Mr D?" Holly asked, a picture of innocence on her face.

"Was this your cat?" He gestures to the wrecked pavilion.

"Well, yes..." Holly saw Dionysus' angry face and quickly said "But it wasn't her fault. Percy let her out, and Castor provoked her."

"I'm sending you, Castor and Percy to Chiron." Dionysus grumbled.

"Yes Mr D." Holly skipped off to tell the boys.

"Now. I understand that you two provoked Coral to ruin not only the Hermes cabin, but the dining pavilion as well."

The two boys in front of Chiron started protesting.

"But I didn't-"

"Holly was the one to-"

"Silence." Chiron held up a hand.

"I understand that it may have been an accident, and that Coral is Holly's cat. But, you still need to be punished. One week of dish duty, both of you."

"But what about Holly?"

"Why doesn't she get a punishment?"

"She will helping you for one night. Now leave." Chiron turned and started studying the map on the wall.

Grumbling, the boys made their ways to their cabins, Percy to grumble at his sister, Castor to do the same to his siblings.

"Honestly, how do you get out of everything?" Percy lay back on his bed, Holly in the top bunk.

She looked down at her brother with a cheeky smile.

"I'm just awesome like that."

Percy sat up- a thought had just occurred to him.

"Holly, are you positive you aren't secretly Aphrodite's daughter?"

Holly giggled. "I can breathe underwater and talk to horses Percy. I'm a definite Daughter of Poseidon."

Percy continued grumbling under his breath as Holly flicked the switch.

"Enjoy washing the dishes tomorrow! G'night." She giggled.

Percy scowled at the underside of Holly's bed; the room was dark, and before long, both were fast asleep.

**So did ya like it? I hope you did, causes I'm gonna write more! Please review, give me ideas for stuff for the demigods to do!**

**As you see, this was basically introducing my OC's. **

**Once again, please review! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Thankyou!**


	2. It's Christmas!

**Heya! Thanks for the two reviews I got! Can I please have a few more next time? Anyway, this one is Christmas! It might be a little wrong but whatever.**

Holly's eyes flew open and she sat up excitedly. She looked expectantly outside the window and was delighted to see soft flakes of snow settling on the ground. Holly quickly dressed, humming 'Jingle Bells' as she did, enjoying the luxury of having a cabin all to herself.

Percy had gone home for christmas, as had Annabeth iand most of the other campers, but Holly's Mum lived in Australia, and Holly didn't much like her.

She walked over to the dining pavilion to collect her presents, underneath the huge tree that was set up. By the tree was a list of people who would be here for Christmas. Holly quickly scanned the list.

Clarrise LaRue

Holly Westor

Castor Rubin

Emmelie Mace

Elly Ray

Tilly Morgan

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll

Leo Valdez

Calypso Atlas

Piper McLean

Jason Grace

Georgia Hall

George West

Zoe Jenkins

Amelia Ray

Drew Tanaka

James Trois

Katie Gardner

Poppy Flower

Daisy Flower

Mika Borne

Harrison Scarfe

Holly smiled when she saw that her three best friends, Elly, Emmelie and Tilly would be staying for christmas; The smile vanished, however, when she looked down further on the list, and saw Georgia Hall, Zoe Jenkins, Amelia Ray and Drew Tanaka.

Georgia Hall was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a second rate female dog, and basically did anything she was told to do.

Zoe Jenkins was a daughter of Hermes, and she was nasty. She knew how to prank people, plus she was a first rate female dog.

Amelia Ray was a daughter of Apollo, but she wasn't sunny, or nice, or helpful. Amelia was a first rate female dog. The only mean girl who was (possibly) meaner than her was Queen Aphrodite girl Drew Tanaka.

For some reason, Amelia's twin sister Elly, who was also a daughter of Apollo, was one of the nicest girls Holly had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Elly had medium length blonde hair, blue eyes and a splash of freckles dotted on her face. Her sunny personalities matched her looks- whenever possible, Elly's shirts had funny, ironic and silly jokes and pictures on them.

If Elly was the queen of sunnyness, then Emmelie was the queen of darkness. As a daughter of Hades, Emmelie was more like Hazel than Nico, but there was a noticeable darkness about her. Emmelie was a little obsessed with Doctor Who, and thus always wore Doctor Who t-shirts whenever possible. Her hair was a light brown-blonde colour, and her eyes had a small green tinge to them, but were mostly hazel. She was the most serious of the four- but never passed a chance to have some fun.

Tilly was a daughter of Hecate, and had the ability to shape shift, like Frank. However, she didn't rely on a piece of wood as a life line. This was because she could only shift into a Dragon. Tilly had rust brown hair and brown eyes, and a quirky personality.

Together, Holly, Elly, Emmelie and Tilly made up the Hydras, enemies of Drew's group, the Mermaids and slight rivals of Castor, Travis and Connor.

"Hey. You're up early."

Holly whirled around to see Castor standing next to the tree.

"Oh, hey Castor." Holly smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

"So, which presents are for me?" Castor dove into the pile of presents and pulled out a pile.

"Awesome! Mum's sober enough to send me this!" Castor ripped open the small package he had been talking about. When he saw what is was, his face fell.

"Oh. Alcohol." He grimaced. "I can't believe Mum would send me this."

Holly was too busy rooting through the pile of presents to get her own to notice. She pulled out a long rectangular box.

"From Australia." She murmured, then smiled and quickly opened the box. Nestled inside some tissue paper was a bright blue surfboard with a trident on it.

"Awesome! I can't believe Mum would send me this!" She squealed. "Now I have two boards!"

Castor looked up from the rubiks cube he was playing with- a gift from Connor.

"You know how to surf?"

Holly nodded. "Yeah. I've known since I was five. Now I can teach people!"

"Can you teach me?"

Holly looked surprised at Castor's request.

"Sure. In summer."

Castor grinned then opened another package. "Cool! Thanks Dad!"

"What did you get?"

Before Castor could answer, a voice rang out through the pavilion.

"You opening presents without us, Hols?" Elly said loudly, walking with Tilly and Emmelie.

"Yes." Holly laughed at the shocked and mock- insulted face Elly put on.

"You haven't opened the ones from us, have you?" Emmelie asked, a fake worried look on her face.

"No. Just Mum's."

"Cool!" Tilly exclaimed. "What did you get?"

"A new surfboard! Now I have two!"

Castor popped up from the mountain of presents he was under. "And she's gonna teach me!" He stated proudly. The girls completely ignored him and continued ogling at Holly's new surfboard.

"Hey! Am I dirt or something?"

"Yes." Holly smirked. "Actually, that reminds me.." Holly trailed off and pulled out three packages- one black, one yellow and one purple. She handed them to each girl, who opened them immediately, revealing necklaces, each with an Australia country on them and the words 'Forever and Always'. There was also a t-shirt for each girl, all with the same slogan: 'I'm an Aussie at heart, and that's all that matters.' The girls squealed and hugged Holly.

"Thankyou so much! They look awesome!"

Holly smiled and blushed. "I had to get Mum to send them over for me. There are some stuff for the Drew crew- pranks or course."

Castor popped his head up again. "Did I get something?"

Holly looked around and whispered something to Tilly. When she shook her head Holly spoke. "Yep. I heard you needed a little help with a prank for Drew. So I brought you a few things."

Castor's face brightened.

"Cool! I can show Travis and Connor when they get here!"

"Campers, Listen up please!" Chiron clapped his hands. All the campers were currently showing off their gifts and admiring other people's, but stopped at Chiron's voice.

"I have an announcement to make! Some of our Hecate children have placed enchanted mistletoe around camp, so keep an eye out for them. The mistletoe is designed to trap couples who are meant to be, and won't let them out until they kiss. I must say, I'm a little glad Percy and Annabeth aren't here." A few laughs rippled through the audience but died out quickly, allowing Chiron to continue with his announcement.

"We are also having a small ball here tonight at ten, so the Camp store will have dress clothes for you. There will only be four people allowe in the store at a time. And on a final note, pranking is forbidden on Christmas day." Chiron stated sternly in Castor's direction on that note, who frowned.

"And now," Chiron waved his arm. "Enjoy your breakfast." The tables were suddenly laden with food and the goblets filled with their preffered drinks.

"How about this one?" Holly held up a gray sleeveless dress in the mirror; Elly shook her head.

"No."

The girls were currently in the Camp store, looking for dresses.

"I have an idea!" Emmelie said. "I can get an outfit for Tilly, Tilly for Elly, Elly for Holly and Holly for me! That way we don't decide ours!" The girls nodded excitedly.

They spent the next few minutes searching through the dresses to find one for their friend.

"Holly! I've got one for you! Complete with shoes! I'll put it in a change room!" Elly called.

"Kay!"

Holly finished getting Emmelie's outfit and put it in a change room, then went in hers.

Eventually all the girls were changed and ready to show each other.

"Ok, on three." Holly said. "One, two, three!"

The girls stepped out of their change rooms.

Holly was wearing a pale sea green dress with long sleeves that went down to just above the knees. The dress was darker at the top, slowly fading into a pale sea green and finally white at the bottom. Silver flats with sea green bows on them were on her feet.

Elly had a bright yellow dress, long sleeves and yellow flats. Her dress went below the knees and twirled out around her. The yellow intensified as it went down the dress, until it reached a point where you could barely look at it.

Tilly had a deep violet dress, that looked as if it was made of silk. The dress reached her ankles and she had purple boots on.

Emmelie was wearing the hottest dress of all, but she had black leggings underneath. The dress was black and had short sleeves. She wore boots that came up to her knees and were laced.

"We look awesome!" Elly squealed. "Come on, let's pay."

The girls changed out of their outfits and payed. As they were leaving, Holly called out to Piper, who was standing outside. "Hey, Piper? Can you do our makeup later?" Piper nodded and the girls continued walked to their respective cabins. Suddenly Elly stopped. She kicked something invisible and grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Holly called, running over.

"Mistletoe." Elly pointed up. Above her was a floating piece of mistletoe. "And now I'm stuck. I need to wait for my 'Prince Charming' to come along."

Holly smiled. "You mean James?"

James Trois was 14, a son of Athena and Holly was the only one that knew that Elly was madly in love with him. Now even Emmelie or Tilly knew.

"Shut up." Elly mumbled.

"Because he's coming along right now. And he looks concerned."

"Hey, Elly." James walked up to where Elly was sitting on the ground, blushing. "You okay?"

"She just fell over." Holly said quickly. "Can you help me help her up?"

James grinned. "Sure."

He reached over and grasped one of Elly's hands, Holly grabbing the other. They pulled Elly up and Holly immediately ran off.

"Have fun under the mistletoe!" Holly called.

Elly blushed. The mistletoe had formed an invisible barrier around her and James, and now they couldn't get out.

"So." She whispered. "Mistletoe." James looked up and smiled.

"Yep." He looked down at Elly. "Shall we?" Elly blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I guess." She mumbled. James tilted up her chin and looked her in the eye, before gently kissing her on the lips. Elly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his on her waist.

After what seemed like seconds, but was probably minutes, they gently pulled apart. Elly smiled, blushing, and James opened his mouth to ask something.

"Elly. I was wondering if- if you wanted to maybe, um, go out with me?"

Elly smiled and nodded slightly, kissing James again.

"Hey! We're free!" James stepped out of the barrier, taking Elly with him.

"Hey Piper!" The four girls walked into the aphrodite cabin.

"Hey there! Take a seat!" Piper gestured to the four seats in front of the mirror.

"Okay, let's see, first get into your dresses."

The girls took of the cloaks they were wearing to reveal their dresses.

Piper gasped. "You look amazing! Okay, I'll get started." She pulled out makeup and started beauty-fying the girls.

"Done!" The girls looked at each other and grinned.

Elly had mascara an eye liner on, and with a little gold eye shadow her eyes popped, and the blue seemed bluer. She had a little glitter lipgloss on and blush.

Tilly had mascara and purple eyeshadow on, and lip gloss.

Emmelie's eyes were covered in mascara and eyeliner, and she had black eye shadow to compliment her green eyes. She had a little blush on to liven up her pale skin.

Holly had green eye shadow on, and just the right amount of eye liner and mascara to make her eyes pop. She wore no lipgloss of lipstick, but she looked beautiful all the same.

Each girl wore their Australia necklaces which completed their amazing looks.

"Ball's in ten minutes." Holly checked her watch. "Let's go to the pavilion."

The pavilion was decorated with red green and gold streamers, balloons and the tables had disappeared. A long bench along one side was laden with food, drinks and cutlery. The girls decided to make an entrance, so, after ten minutes of the ball, they entered.

As Holly walked in, she noticed James ogling Elly and Castor standing with his mouth open. Holly walked up to him.

"Hey." She smiled, and Castor still couldn't speak.

"Shut your mouth. Your letting flies in." Holly smirked, watching Castor snap his mouth shut.

Holly giggled slightly.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"You too." Castor ran his eyes over her body. "You look nice"

Holly blushed. "Thanks. You too." she then looked behind her. "Uh oh. Mermaids alert." Holly said, causing Castor to turn around.

The 'Mermaids' were all wearing skimpy dresses that showed way too much, in Holly's opinion. They were wearing high heels, and a lot of make up.

"Oh god. Not Amelia." Castor groaned. "She's such a bi-" Holly gave Castor a warning look.

He sighed. "Fine. Female dog."

"Hey Castor." Amelia giggled, twirling her hair in a way that was supposed to be seductive.

"What do you want Amelia?" Castor grumbled.

"Oh, I was thinking that you might want to dance with someone who actually looks nice."

Holly's fists clenched.

Castor looked thoughtful. "Yeah, actually, I do want to dance with someone who looks good. Come on Holly, wanna dance?" He pulled Holly over to the dance floor, smirking at Amelia's shocked expression.

"Amelia looks mad." She commented.

"She should." Castor smirked. "I mean, I said a girl was prettier than her."

Holly blushed and looked down at her feet.

"You know Amelia's infatuated with you."

"But I hate her." Castor answered simply. "Want to dance?"

"Check out Amelia. She looks murderous." Emmelie commented, standing next to Tilly.

"Did you see her flirting with Castor? He must have said something that made her mad. And then he pulled Holly to the dance floor."

Emmelie giggled. "Look! They're dancing! They're so cute together!"

Tilly pointed to another couple. "And there's Elly. Look, she's snogging James again!"

Emmelie looked surprised. "Since when did they get together?"

"Since they were stuck under the mistletoe."

"So they're soul mates. Sweet." Emmelie commented. "I wish I had a soul mate."

Tilly grimaced. "I don't. Who wants to fall in love and have children?"

Emmelie looked at Tilly like she was diseased. "Every girl on planet earth but you it seems."

Tilly rolled her eyes. "And the hunters of Artemis. You know, I would join them if you would let me."

Emmelie gasped. "You are not joining! You complete the Hydras!"

"Like I said, I would join the hunters, but I don't feel like dying right now."

"Good choice."

"It's almost curfew. I don't want to get in trouble." Holly smiled, then, without thinking, she kissed Castor on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." He whispered, touching the spot where she had kissed him.

Holly fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

**This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Please can I get a few more reviews? Thankyou heaps!**


	3. Demigod Chatroom

**Hola! The demigods have invented a chatroom! **

**Screen names:**

Holly- SuperKittenGal

Annabeth- Wisegirl101

Percy- SeaweedBrain101

Piper- BeautyQueen72

Jason- BlondeSuperman72

Leo- RepairBoy123

Calypso- Wildflower123

Hazel- CursedGem45

Frank- ElephantMan45

Castor- Thing1

Connor- Thing2

Travis- Thing3

Tilly- BewareTheDragon

Elly- Ellyphant

Emily- Emilbee

James- Smarty-Pants

Amelia- QueenOfApollo

Drew- SmexyGirl

Zoe- Zozo

10th dr- Doctor Who? (Random guest appearance)

**All of these appear in the chat at one point or another. Enjoy!**

_SuperKittenGal has created a chatroom_

_WiseGirl has joined the chat_

SuperKittenGal: G'day Annie!

WiseGirl: *sends Holly death glare*

SuperKittenGal: Ok! Ok! Fine, Annabeth! Happy now?

WiseGirl: Very.

BeautyQueen has joined the conversation

Wildflower has joined the conversation

CursedGem has joined the conversation

BeautyQueen: So... A chat room...

CursedGem: Holly, why did you and Annabeth create the names? And why did I have to be this?

Wildflower: I like my name.

WiseGirl: I invented this, Holly knows all about chat rooms. Therefor we create the names. They represent your personalities or traits.

SuperKittenGal: Yup. It's amazing how much about technology you can learn in Australia

BeautyQueen: oh, that's right. You lived in Australia for ten years.

RepairBoy has joined the conversation

SuperKittenGal: Yup. That's right. That reminds me... Australia day is soon.

Repairboy: Australia day? What the heck is that? And what's with my name?

Thing1 has joined the conversation

SuperKittenGal: Australia day is a day in honor of Australia. Duh. Like Anzac day and Remembrance day.

Thing1: What the hell is an Anzac?

SuperKittenGal: It's a day to honor all the soldiers from Australia and New Zealand who fought in WW1. Anzac stands for Australia New Zealand Army Corp.

RepairBoy: Whatever. How do I change my username?

WiseGirl: You can't.

RepairBoy: WHAT!?

BeautyQueen: A, you just insulted Holly, who was born and raised in Australia until she was ten. B, you literally can't. I tried.

RepairBoy: WHAT!?

WildFlower: Leo. Stop saying what. It's annoying.

RepairBoy: Yes ma'am.

WildFlower: AND DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!

RepairBoy: Yes ma- oh great goddess of this universe.

BeautyQueen: Aah, young love.

Emilbee has joined the conversation

Emilbee: Hey.

Ellyphant has joined the conversation

Ellyphant: Hi!

Ellyphant: OMG I LOVE MY USERNAME!

SuperKittenGal: Thankyou Elly! Heya Emilbee!

Smarty-Pants has joined the conversation

Smarty-Pants: What're you girls up to? Hey Ells! :)

Ellyphant: Hey James

RepairBoy: Hang on...

Thing1: Are you calling me and Leo GIRLS?

Smarty-Pants: Yes.

Thing1: Gasp! Shuunnn!

Smarty-Pants: *Rolls eyes* By the way, how do I know who is who?

SuperKittenGal: You're smart. You can figure it out. But for those who aren't smart, *Cough cough Castor cough* I will give you a list of our names:

Thing1: Thanks! Wait- HEY! I'm smart!

SuperKittenGal: Holly- SuperKittenGal

Annabeth- Wisegirl

Percy- SeaweedBrain

Piper- BeautyQueen

Jason- BlondeSuperman

Leo- RepairBoy

Calypso- Wildflower

Hazel- CursedGem

Frank- ElephantMan

Castor- Thing1

Connor- Thing2

Travis- Thing3

Tilly- BewareTheDragon

Elly- Ellyphant

Emily- Emilbee

James- Smarty-pants

BewareTheDragon has joined the conversation

BewareTheDragon: Has anyone seen Octavian? He stole my dragon plushie.

CursedGem: he's behind me. With a blindfold on.

BewareTheDragon: Thanks Hazel! :)

BewareTheDragon has left the conversation

Thing2 has joined the conversation

Thing3 has joined the conversation

Thing2: Stoll brothers IN THE HOUSE!

Thing3: wat u up 2?

Smarty-Pants: What* are* you* up to*

Thing3: Don't ruin things for us.

Thing2: Hey, Connor, where are you?

Thing3: Outside the Hades cabin. Why?

Emilbee: WTF ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY CABIN!?

Thing2: WHY AREN'T YOU GUARDING THE HERMES CABIN?!

Thing2: Hi Annabeth! This is Katie. The Hermes cabin are supposed to be with Chiron, so I'll be taking Travis, Connor and Castor.

Thing1: WHAT!? WHY ME!

Thing3: I don't wanna go!

Thing3: Okay, Emmelie, stop glaring at me. I'll be leaving now. Bye gotta go!

Thing2 has left the conversation

Thing3 has left the conversation

SuperKittenGal: Castor. Go. Now.

Thing1 has left the conversation

WiseGirl: Wow. Holly, you must be scary.

Ellyphant: Nope. Castor's just totally in love with her.

SuperKittenGal: WHAT!?

Ellyphant: But scariness may play a part.

SeaweedBrain has joined the conversation

SeaweedBrain: Hey Annie!

Wildflower: I've gotta go. I need to help Demeter in the garden.

Wildflower has left the conversation

BlondeSuperman has joined the conversation

BlondeSuperman: Hey Pipes, Mr D wants to talk to us.

BeautyQueen: Kay

BlondeSuperman has left the conversation

BeautyQueen has left the conversation

ElephantMan had joined the conversation

ElephantMan: Hey, Hazel are you on here?

CursedGem: Yeah, why?

ElephantMan: Reyna wants to know why Tilly is trying to kill Octavian

CursedGem: Oh. I'd better tell you in person.

ElephantMan: Cool. Reyna also wants you and I to see her about something about the seven.

CursedGem has left the conversation

ElephantMan has left the conversation

RepairBoy: So...

Emilbee: Buttons onto icecream and see they stick.

RepairBoy: What?

Emilbee: So (sew) buttons onto icecream and see if they stick.

RepairBoy: Oh.

SuperKittenGal: PERCY GET OUTTA MY SAFE

SeaweedBrain: No

SeaweedBrain: dhhddjfjdhdkfidbnfofushndkchdbdjifhxdkdjdhn ouch.

SuperKittenGal: GET OUTTA MY SAFE

SeaweedBrain: Fine. But only cause I don't wanna die.

SuperKittenGal: *Growls* I'll set Coral on you if you even think about touching my stuff. Got it?

SeaweedBrain: Yes ma'am. Gods you're as scary as Annabeth.

WiseGirl: Scarier

RepairBoy: I've got a joke for you!

WiseGirl has left the conversation

SeaweedBrain has left the conversation

Emilbee has left the conversation

Smarty-Pants has left the conversation

Ellyphant has left the conversation

RepairBoy: What do you call a fish with no eye?

RepairBoy: A fsh! Get it?

RepairBoy: Guys?

RepairBoy: Did you all leave?

RepairBoy: Hello?

RepairBoy: Damn Jerks they all are

RepairBoy has left the conversation

Emilbee has joined the conversation

Emilbee: Is it safe?

SuperKittenGal: Yep. He just left.

Emilbee: Thank gods.

Ellyphant has joined the conversation

Ellyphant: So Leo's gone?

Emilbee: Yup.

BewareTheDragon has joined the conversation

BewareTheDragon: Hey. I got my plushie back.

DoctorWho? Has joined the conversation

DoctorWho?: Is this the chat Rose set up?

SuperKittenGal: No

DoctorWho?: Oh. Can I stay?

Emilbee: YES PLEASE STAY HE CAN STAY CANT HE GUYS?

DoctorWho?: I might just leave...

BewareTheDragon: Oh, no, don't leave. Emilbee'll kill you.

Ellyphant: Yup. She can and will kill you if you so much as think of leaving.

SuperKittenGal: You'll be squashed like a pancake

BewareTheDragon: Cut up like chicken

Ellyphant: Diced like an apple

DoctorWho? Has left the conversation

Ellyphant: he is so dead

SuperKittenGal: He's toast

BewareTheDragon: Let's hope he leaves the country before Emilbee gets to him.

Emilbee: He's dead meat. I didn't even get an autograph.

Ellyphant: don't worry. There'll be other times.

Emilbee: whatever.

Emilbee has left the conversation

SuperKittenGal: And then there were three

QueenOfApollo has joined the conversation

SmexyGirl has joined the conversation

Zozo has joined the conversation

SmexyGirl: Hey, Tilly, luv, what's with ur hair 2day? It looks like a birds nest

BewareTheDragon has led the conversation

Zozo: And Elly, please, you need to stop being so sunny. No one likes you you know.

QueenOfApollo: Holly. Lay off Castor. He's mine.

QueenOfApollo has left the conversation

SmexyGirl has left the conversation

Zozo has left the conversation

SuperKittenGal: I am going to kill Amelia. That okay with you Elly?

Ellyphant: as long as I can rip apart Zoe then yes.

Ellyphant has left the conversation

SuperKittenGal has ended this chat

Important notice: anyone who reviews gets a shout out! So review!


End file.
